


The Scrap Wars

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Evil Alien Tech, Horror, Scrap Wars, Survival Horror, and comment, bad, its ok, more tags to come, pleeeeease, read it please - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Jason, Abbi, and X fight to survive in a post-apocalyptic alternate earth. What will happen when they stow away on one of the evil aliens ships? Please read and comment.
Relationships: Everybody’s friends - Relationship, to each other - Relationship





	The Scrap Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks. But whatevs, enjoy!

Jason picked his way through the wreckage.

“Abbi? Are you ok?” He called out.

“Jason? Yeah I’m fine, you?” She responded, about 10 feet away from him.

“ _ **That certainly was a big blast, possibly the biggest yet**_ ** _._** ”

“X!” Abbi and Jason both cried out.

“Are you ok?” Abbi asked.

“All my systems seem to be functioning within normal parameters.”

“Yeah, me too.” Jason tried to move his left leg and groaned in pain. “Or not.”

Abbi rushed over to Jason, ripped off a bit of her shirt, and began treating his wound.

“Ya know, you really shouldn’t let yourself get so banged up, Jason. After all, it looks to be about 5 pm already. And if we don’t find shelter before the sun sets, we’re Watcher meat.”

“Yeah, I know that. It’s not as if I tried to get hurt.”

“ ** _I seem to have found adequate shelter, friends._** ” X gestured to an old shack near them that somehow managed to survive the blast.

“Perfect, X.” Abbi patted him on the head.

Abbi opened the door and the three peered inside. There were plates and vases smashed all over the floor, overturned chairs, ripped-up tables lying everywhere.

“It may not be elegant, but it works.” Abbi stated. She turned a chair right-side-up again and helped Jason limp over to it. She slung the huge backpack off her back, X and Jason following suit.

“You still remember how to set those traps, right Abbi?” Jason asked cautiously. 

“Of course, dunghead!” She said, motioning with her fingers the way he’d showed her. “Up, cable thingy under, wire thingy over, switch thingy off, other wire thingy to the right.”

“Actually, the second wire goes to the left.” Jason said matter-of-factly. 

“Ah whatever, I’ll be fine!” Abbi insisted. 

“ ** _The odds of you getting... into a “scrape” are 56%._** ” X said.

“You’re not helping, X!” Abbi growled. She grabbed the traps, opened the door, and set off.  
  
“Remember to come back before sunset!” Jason called, but Abbi was already too far away to hear him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? Make sure to comment!


End file.
